Kaijin
The Kaijin (怪人) are human-sized monsters that work for Akudos-Gill. Kaijin-Army troops This is a list of Kaijin that appered to attack the Earth. *The Kuliners (クライナー)/Kuliner Robos (クライナーロボ) are the trains that the Evil Army Shadow Line used to fight the ToQger. *The Grasshopper Monster (イナゴ怪人) is a monster which fused by the locusts. He has the ability to swarm into multiple flying insects. *The Komori Inves (Mutant) (コウモリインベス 変種体) is a mutated Komori Inves that has a blade-like claw and can fly. *'Ootsumuji' (オオツムジ) is armed with the Senpū Ōgamatō (旋風大鎌刀) and uses his hair to create gust of wind to hit his opponents in his Shinkūtsumuji Muchi (真空つむじ鞭) attack. Send to terrorize humans by causing massive damage and gathering all humans in the area, Ootsumuji is the first Ayakashi to be slain by Shinkenoh. His appearance and abilities made him the origin of the Kamaitachi (窮奇) *'Arachne' (アラクネ) is a Phantom that blend into the ground and uses clawed hands and axe as weapons. *'Assaulter Borg' (傷害犯・ボーグ), one of the Londerz-Prisoners is a bomber in for 10 years, he was released to cause trouble with his love for violence. *'Duoct' (ドゥオクト), A mechanical Giant Figure Horror (巨偶ホラー ) that captures a pure-hearted human inside its body to use the human as its motive power. After capturing Saki Mizuno (ミズノ サキ), a high school girl, Duoct hunts humans together with a clone of Saki the Horror created. *'Sabre Shadow' (サーベルシャドー), designated NeHa 818-2 (ネハ818-2), is a Shadow Creep armed with the Hand Guard Sabre (護拳系サーベル) and the Four-Barreled Magnum (4連系マグナム) handgun. Having an obsession with dueling and an intolerance for cowards. *The Cambrima (カンブリ魔 Cambri Demon) are guardian knights based on marine life from the Cambrian period. Created from all three of the knights' towers, the Cambrima are armed with CamBlades (カンブレード) that can become a kanabō-like weapon by Restoration Water. *'Sunadokeiloid' (スナドケイロイド) is first of the Messiah Metaloids, created when Messiah Card 01 infects an hourglass. Using his hourglass, Sunadokeiloid can create a transporter in the form on a sinkhole to absorb whatever is caught in it. His right arm has the power of Messiah in it, allowing him to create barriers and shock waves. *'Kurusu' (クルス) is a Horror under Karma. Originally an elderly painter named Kenichi Kurusu (来栖 謙一), Kurusu was driven mad by the death of his lover, Shion. He eventually snaps and kills a girl he was using as a model for a painting, trying to emulate Shion onto her. Karma, hearing his anguish, transforms him into a Horror, restoring his youth, and revives the said girl's corpse in Shion's image. In his human form, Kurusu fights with a large sword, holding it in a reverse grip. His Horror form is a large, skeletal creature composed half of bone and half of a fleshy substance. *'Leech' (リーチ): A special Hades Beast first used by Nai & Mea when they posed as the rock band "Bloody Nightmare Sunday", sucking the blood out of people through its tendrils to turn them into vampires, while Nai & Mea hypnotized them. Nai & Mea's plan was to have Leech's vampirized victims stay and watch the sunrise, killing them all. *'Zodomas' (ゾドマス): He is a master swordsman who believes in winning by any means, having modified his body with bladed tendrils. *'Almadon' (アルマドン): He is a prideful warrior who wears a collar that produces his Aruma Barrier (アルマバリアー) to protect himself from enemy attacks. * Volt Roidmude (ボルトロイミュード): The Volt Roidmude, formerly Roidmude #024 '('Spider-Type), has been absorbing electricity throughout the city to gather energy in order to find a new method of Roidmude evolution. He possesses the ability to send this electricity back out at his target in the form of lightning. * The Grim Reaper Unit (死神軍団): The Grim Reaper Unit (死神軍団 Shinigami Gundan) is a division of remodeled Minor Roidmudes. They are adorned with capes that give them a cockroach-like appearance while armed with the Hell Scythes (ヘルサイス), guns, and claws. * Yokai-Tsuchigumo (妖怪ツチグモ): A spider Yokai created from a Sealing Shuriken that came into contact with a refrigerator. Tsuchigumo can pull an opponent into the inside of his body. * Sabão Shadow (シャボンシャドー): designated GuHa 2929-21 (グハ2929-21), is a Shadow Creep who has the ability to spew the Change Soap (チェンジ系シャボン) bubbles which switch targets' minds and bodies, Sabão Shadow's Change Soap has a fatal side effect where those under his spell would eventually die. Zelles are humanoid gazelle monsters that usually attack in groups, sneaky and blindingly fast with the ability to jump distances. *'Gigazelle' (ギガゼール) The soldier Zelles. A gold Gigazelle *'Megazelle' (メガゼール) A blue-and-yellow Zelle *'Negazelle' (ネガゼール) A Gazelle/Cape Buffalo-type Zelle *'Omegazelle' (オメガゼール) A Gazelle/Water Buffalo-type Zelle. *'Magazelle' (マガゼール): A Bighorn Sheep/Gazelle-type Zelle. 08. Kurainer Robo.jpg|Kuliner-Robo 01 09. General Schwartz's Kurainer Robo.jpg|Kuliner-Robo 02 19. Inago-Kaijin.jpg|Grasshopper-Monster 09. Komori Inves.jpg|Komori-Inves (Mutant) shinken-va-ootsumuji.jpg|Ootsumuji 31. Arachne.jpg|Arachne 21. time-vp-borg.jpg|Assaulter Borg 05GigazellaMegazelle.jpg|Gigazelle & Megazelle 06Omegazelle.jpg|Omegazelle 07Magazelle.jpg|Magazelle 08Negazelle.jpg|Negazelle 17. Duoct.jpg|Duoct 02. Sabre-Shadow.jpg|Saber-Shadow 06. Cambrima.jpg|Cambrima 28. Sunadokeiloid.JPG|Sunadokeiloid Insect-Horror.jpg|Kurusu Prmf-Flytrap.jpg|Leech ZodomasTVA.PNG|Zodomas AlmadonTVA.PNG|Almadon 10. Volt-Roidmude.jpg|Volt-Roidmude 22. Roidmude 094 & Roidmude 044, The Reaper Legion.jpg|The Grim-Reaper Unit. 04. Youkai-Tsuchigumo.jpg|Youkai-Tsuchigumo 17. Sabao-Shadow.jpg|Sabão Shadow. Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Tokusatsu villains Category:Crossover